It Started on Saturn 15
by lilgreenGremlin420
Summary: NINE/TENThe Doctor has had many women in his life. Sarah Jane, Rose Tyler,but there is one he thought he would never see again. she clashes with Rose and brings memories that he thought he'd forgotten. A tale of betrayal, lies, and renewed trust and lust
1. Throwing them back

The TARDIS whirred and whistled as it landed in the year 3587. "Wonderful year." The Doctor proclaimed. "Not quite the Relikinian era…ah now that was an era." He trailed off, pushing buttons here and there. "What's so wonderful about it?" Rose questioned. She was on the floor digging through her bag for her hairbrush.

"Wonderful about what?" The Doctor asked. Rose rolled her eyes. "3587. Why are we here then?" She raised her eyebrows, seizing her hairbrush and running it through her blonde locks. "Ah! Of course. 3587….3587…hmmm." The Doctor fiddled more with the TARDIS, biting his lip. "Actually, I've never been to 3587 before. Imagine that one." Rose could barely imagine it. "So, your tellin me that we're somewhere you've never been before, you have no clue whats gonna happen?" She questioned, pulling on her coat. "Exactly." He answered, bobbing his head.

Rose shook here head. "So, we could be walking out into complete chaos. There could be a nuclear war going on for all we know." She folded her arms. "That's impossible. The last nuclear war was 2345, and there won't be another one until 5079….at least not on this planet." He grabbed his worn leather jacket.

"What planet are we on exactly?" She asked. "Wednig 500" he answered. "Coming?" the Doctor was standing at the door of the TARDIS, tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't know…" She trailed off as he sighed. "Rose, what's the point of adventure if you always know where you're going?" It was the Doctor's turn to raise his eyebrows.

Rose zipped up her coat and followed the Doctor out the door.

"What kind of pub is this?" Rose asked, sitting down at the floating bar. The Doctor had ordered them something she couldn't pronounce and assorted aliens were mingling about. There were flashing lights and noises she'd never heard before. It kind of reminded her of Satellite 5, except with all the greasy food and looming doom. It was funny, how she always felt like she was walking into a movie whenever she was with the Doctor. Any minute now the director would pop out of nowhere shouting "Cut!"

An alien delivered their drinks, and the doctor nodded with a smile. "Well, this place hasn't changed all that much." He said, taking a swig. "Wait a minute, I thought you said you'd never been here before." What was he on about? "I've never been to 3587 before. I've been to this pub many times, it's actually a favorite of mine." The thought of anything being a constant (besides herself) in the Doctor's life shocked Rose briefly. For some reason, she couldn't envision the Doctor throwing them back with his mates.

"So, what exactly is this Fi-ninna-nama-whats it?" Rose asked staring into the glass. "Finiduliumpinkin. The best alcoholic beverage you'll ever have. Fantastic." The doctor took another swig. "Fine then." Rose said uneasily. She looked into the glass again. "Cheers." Rose brought the glass to her lips sipping the drink. It tasted a bit like strawberry but it burned all the way down. All in all, not extremely unpleasant.

"Now there's a good girl. Not many can handle their first drink of Finiduliumpinkin." The Doctor grinned and Rose felt proud to know she had impressed him. She was about to ask 'why' when she found out the answer. Her mouth suddenly felt like it was on fire. She started coughing, her hand banging against the table. Then just as quickly as it came, the fire was gone. Through the tears in her eyes she saw that the Doctor was chuckling. "You making fun of me then? Was all this just a bit of fun for you? The doctor stopped. "Guess I spoke too soon, sorry Rose." She could tell that he was still suppressing his chuckles. "Don't think your let off, I'll get back at you later." Rose felt her own smile tug at her lips. "Ha! We'll see." The Doctor started to laugh.

She didn't know if she had forgiven him, or if it was the alcohol, but she found herself joining along. The Doctor caught his breath. "Actually I've only known one person who made it through their first try." Rose eventually started to stop laughing. "Who?" she giggled. She noticed that the Doctor's expression had changed to confusion. "Actually…her." He said, pointing behind Rose.

She turned around, following his gesture. A young woman stood talking to one of the aliens who ran the pub. He nodded, smiling before leading her to a seat further down the bar. The alien that had served them earlier walked over to her. They exchanged a greeting, and the girl leaned in, whispering to the alien. He nodded, walking to the back. Seconds later, he came back handing her a small package from his pocket discreetly. The woman handed the alien what looked like a suspicious amount of money and he walked away. She tucked the parcel into her pocket and got up from the bar walking away in quick pace.

"Who's that, and what was all that about?" Rose questioned turning back to face the Doctor. He had that look on his face. The one between thinking hard and wanting someone to piss off. "She's Gaileen Unstinphliah, and we're going to figure out what she's up to. Lets go." The Doctor stood up, throwing coins on the table. He grabbed Rose, and pulled her to the exit. Only one thing was going through her mind.

Here we go again.


	2. Throttle a trash can

Rose and The Doctor followed Gaileen through the back alleys behind the pub. "Come on now, where have you hidden it?" The Doctor whispered. They were crouched behind a tin box that reminded Rose of a trashcan. She watched The woman stick her hands in her coat pocket whistling a tune that Rose had never heard before. When the woman was further down the alley, The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they slowly followed her. Just when it felt that Rose would explode from impatience, the woman stopped in front of a door

The door was an unusual color, a quite mispleasing shade of bright neon pink. It looked very awkward in the dark and lonely alleyway, and Rose wondered why exactly anyone in their right mind would ever paint their front door that color. But, then again this was an alien planet and they were following one of The Doctors many strange friends.  
The Woman pulled out a key and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind her very quickly. After what felt like hours, The Doctor stood up and sighed. It was a strange sigh, the kind the Doctor only made when he was upset. And then he had that look again, the one that made Rose think he was about to throttle someone. "All right, lets get back to the TARDIS" He turned on his heel. "Now wait a minute." Said Rose, in disbelief. "Care to explain to me exactly what's going on?" She started to follow, pointing back at the horrible pink door.

"Not right now." The Doctor said, and Rose took his tone as a warning, not giving any more protests. They reached the TARDIS, and The Doctor set the coordinates. All the while, Rose sat in the corner, confused and annoyed that The Doctor was keeping things from her. In a millisecond the whirring ended. "Where are we?" She asked, getting up. The Doctor started moving to get out the door. "Five minutes in the future, two feet from The Door." Rose followed The Doctor outside, just as The Door opened.  
The Woman stepped outside, and instead of the look of disbelief, The Woman closed her eyes as if in defeat. 'Damn." She sighed. "Why the hell are _you_ here?" The Doctor stood forward, folding his arms over his chest. "I could ask you the same question. What purpose do _you _have on this planet. What can the likes of you possibly need?"

Gaileen rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I needed a part for my ship." The Doctor snorted. "_Your _ship? That has never been your ship. You stole it!" The Doctor rose his voice. Gaileen raised her eyebrows. "Excuse you Doctor. I got this ship in all fairness from the Time Lords. Or don't you remember you were _there_. " Her arms moved from being crossed over her chest, to resting at her sides, her fists clenched. "What I _do _remember," said the Doctor "Is Feldrick giving you the keys, then him conviently _dying _ with you a million years away." Gaileen turned around, walking back to the door. "Where do you think you're going!?" shouted The Doctor. "If you think I'm going to let you go, your even more out of your mind than I thought." She turned around. "I've never been out of mind. You're the mad one, not me. Honestly, anyone who holds onto a grudge this long is definitely not worth my time, so that's why I'm leaving." Gaileen turned her heel and began to walk away. "You can't do that" The Doctor screamed grabbing Gaileen's arm. "I should leave you on Planet 29." Their eyes locked, until Gaileen rolled them. "There is little about Planet 29 that scares me anymore. I've already experienced that cesspool of a prison planet." There was a hardness in her voice, and Rose saw a flicker of softness in the Doctor's eyes. "Oh," he said regaining his composure. "And how did you get your ickle little stolen property back?" he asked. Gaileen raised her eyebrows. "You can be so thick sometimes." She sighed. She pulled away from his grasp. Walking over to the pink door, she pressed a button. Immediately, the door folded up in on itself. The end result was a little pink cube, and a brick wall holding no trace of ever having a pink door. "I have my ways." She said lightly. Gaileen then proceeded to rub the cube under The Doctor's nose before prancing her way into the TARDIS. The Doctor proceeded to turn around and kick a trash can.

Rose's head throbbed. They had been at it for what seemed like hours. Their shouting had reverberated through the TARDIS seeming to always find Rose in her chosen sanctuary. "Well I have half a mind to.." "Damn right you have half a mind, careful now, you wouldn't want to use up all you have left!" Rose rubbed her temple. She knew the Doctor was stubborn….but this was ridiculous. At some point though, the tones must have lulled her to sleep because Rose was harshly awakened by the whirring, whizzing, and jerking that signaled the TARDIS's travel. Rose made her way to the controls knowing she would find the Doctor working fast and diligently. "So she's gone then? That was some row you two had going there…why just let her leave.?" Rose asked, leaning again a twirly what-sit. The Doctor snorted. A voice behind her caused her to jump. "Leave? Rose, dear…I'm moving in."


End file.
